Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord
(あめあめパラソル) has been worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 59 - Fair, then Partly Gaaruru. This coord is from the brand Candy Alamode. It is a Pop Type coord. This coord, and the Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord are recolors of the Sunny Sunny Parasol Coord. User Appearance Top A glittering tank-top with light blue in a swirled design. A thick band of sapphire traces the top with a red and sapphire bib with white polka-dot print. At the center of the bib is a glittering pink and blue section with a yellow bow. On top of it is a red and white striped bow lined in indigo and cyan At the center is a pale blue cloud with thee bead chains hanging from it, two of which hold a blue droplet gem, while the center holds an umbrella of red and cyan. The top comes with a white collar lined by blue stone sequins and sleeves with a red ribbon tied around the wrist with a large white and blue ruffled cuff on top, below each shoulder. The right sleeve is cyan and indigo sttriped with white dot print, while the left is a swirled glittering design with crystal stones scattered on it, coming in a gradience of blue, pale purple, pink, and peach. Bottoms A glittering gradient skirt of blue, purple, pink, and peach resembling the top of an umbrella with crystal stones scattered around it to resemble rain drops. The waist band is cyan and indigo with white polka-dots, matching the four pieces of material going down the left of the skirt. Attached to it is a large white and red striped bow with indigo and cyan lining. At the center is a pale blue cloud with three bead chains hanging from it, two of which hold droplet gems while the center holds a cyan and red umbrella. At the center is a bow with the same design, lined in red with white frills. Attached to the bottom of each fold in the skirt is a piece of sapphire ruffled material with white polka-dot print. At each point is a yellow bow holding a bead chain with a large crystal droplet gem. The petticoat beneath the skirt is red with cyan lining. Shoes Glittering red shoes with white bottom and heel. At the tongue of each shoe is a white and red striped bow lined in indigo and cyan with a pale blue cloud in the center. Hanging from it are three bead chains, two of which hold a small crystal droplet gem, while the center holds a red and cyan umbrella. Each shoe comes with a unique stockings that has a white and blue ruffled cuff on the bottom and a red ribbon tied below the top cuff. Attached to each ribbon is a gold bow holding a large droplet gem. The right stocking is a swirled, glittery gradience of pale purple, blue, pink, and peach, while the left is cyan and indigo striped with white polka-dot print. Accessory AA small glittering blue, purple, pink gradient umbrella with crystal stones scattered on it. The point is white with a piece of sapphire ruffled material attached to it, matching the hem design. At the center is a large red and white striped bow lined in indigo and cyan with a pale blue cloud in the middle, holding three bead chains, two of which are droplet gems while the center is red and cyan. Game ''' '''is a Pop Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Making drama ep 59.png Solamismile ep 59.png Mireidream1.png Stance ep 59.png Dream4.png Dream2.png Dream1.png Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Coord Box Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime